<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Stars Will Meet by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307088">Our Stars Will Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate'>FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Future Card Buddyfight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, M/M, MagoTasu, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magoroku doesn't want to be alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryuuenji Tasuku/Shidou Magoroku</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Stars Will Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tasuku had prosperity, companions, and devotees. People admiring him at his feet, begging and pleading for his attention—But he didn't find any of them to be that of interest to him. Simply brushing off their love notes and pointless gifts filled with love. His lips twisting in an uneasy smile before politely rejected their feelings. Unrequited love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magoroku watched as he did this countless times. At first, the tan-haired felt a desirous sensation stirring inside his chest. Envious that he was getting more attention then he was at the time. The students listening to the famous boy wonder but not their student council president. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tan-haired did his best to hide such feelings, faking a smile, kindly asking them to leave and make their way back inside their classrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then why him? Why did he choose Magoroku Shido? A formal villain, someone who had tried to constantly hurt him in the past. They were always on opposing sides of the crusade. He was up to no good. Of course, Magoroku wasn't exactly the greatest of guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Tasuku should know that by now. Surely, the bluenette would have rejected the idea of them trying to be together. It just wouldn't or couldn't work out. But maybe it did. And the tan-haired was simply overthinking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recalling the day, he was sitting with Tasuku, having a cup of tea with him. It took Magoroku a lot of will power and time to catch Tasuku alone again and asked him if he wanted to go out for some tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasuku was skeptical of that at first but decided to take Magoroku up on his offer. In hopes to get some relaxing time from it. How bad could it be? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erroneously letting the words filled with pure love slipped over his breath. Voicing, "You're rather nice to hang out with, Ryuenji. I would do this all day if we aren't busy." A soft tone of voice sounded awfully caring, maybe too caring for Magoroku's taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first-time Magoroku thought it was an adequate indication to voice about how he positively felt or was starting to feel towards the buddy cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, getting Tasuku to hang out with him was for his own selfishness for fame, knowing the closest he could possibly be with Tasuku and being able to get fame himself. That changed, overtime but slow—respectively waiting for his chances to finally get fame out of his. The more dwelled on it the more he was annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still cared about getting fame but he also felt something nudging at his insides. Something else flowing. If hanging out with Tasuku for coffee had taught him anything was that he had a true friend. Someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't mock or make fun of him for being clumsy or afraid. In fact, Tasuku was most likely the person who would comfort you if you really need it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blood-colored eyes stared at the tan-haired. The low voice took Tasuku off guard for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like you too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buddy cup was unsure of what else to respond with going with the latter response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magoroku's eyebrows raised, his pupils dilated, his mouth agape. Not anticipated such words. Causing his insides to flutter. A weird feeling arose in his chest. A feeling in which he had felt before towards Sophia. But his love wasn't returned from her. Ignoring his past assistance and moving on to the important issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you do!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasuku nodded his head in reply, "You changed a lot. For the better, I mean. I can tell you're not really evil anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" The tan-haired couldn’t help but let a smile seep to his lips, feeling rather pleased to hear that. “Does that mean you'll hang out with me more in the future?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasuku didn't want to prevaricate Magoroku. He doubts that Magoroku was idiotic enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not sure," His red-colored eyes shifted down on the table, clutching thr cup harder, “but I'll try to hang out with you if I can." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get it."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They aren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>rejected</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His feelings were returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magoroku couldn't properly configure an explanation for that himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was flawless, amazingly talented, a born leader. He knew he was going to live up for the attention. In fact, he craved attention. He needed to have it. All of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But being with the Buddy cup!? Was he losing his mind!? Was that a low move on his part!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, Tasuku was great to hang with and he most certainly saw the appeal of people being so vastly fond of him. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He heard the sound of girls, fellow students. Before he could make out the nervous chuckle coming from a voice he knew all too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then it all happened rapidly, at least that's what Magoroku thought as his heart was racing, hearing the heavy beats playing in his ears. Leaving him unable to focus on his current tasks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feeling arose from within him a feeling of resentment. Digging his gloved fingers deeper in the sheets of paper. His body had no control at this point as he made it towards the source of the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get to class, all of you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was heavy, filled with irritation. Letting the bitterness he was feeling seeping under his expression. He wasn't liking the fact that girls would try to have his way with something that belongs to Magoroku. It made the tan-haired to insane just thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd and Tasuku turned to look at the student council president. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magoroku facial expression was demanding, an expression that gave off the vibe that he wasn't playing games anymore. Something he used to give during his time with disaster and being with Sophia around that time frame.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Making his way through the halls of Aibo, the halls currently void from anyone but him and Tasuku. A thick air of silence accompanies them, an awkward one. The tan-haired knew it was his wrongdoing but wasn't going to voice that out loud, letting it be known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was unhurried, feeling like hours. As if the silence was making his ride longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Magoroku blinked, hearing the soft muttered from the male strolling next to him. He heard the pure guilt from the audible voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I went to use the bathroom before I somehow got caught up with fangirls. I broke the rules and got caught up, I should be punished like anyone else would here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A punishment does seem fitting," agreeing on the idea of punishing Tasuku for breaking the rules, "I suppose, I should give you some punishment. To set an example, of course! Follow me to my office and we'll discuss this there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasuku made no protest against that. Silently following Magoroku as they made their way towards his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the metal bar, sliding the door open. Revealing the dark contents of the room. A room that Tasuku has been in for a few times himself, remembering the layout so well because of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magoroku let Tasuku step inside the darkroom and past the threshold. Moving to the side making sure the student council president had room to enter the room as well. Flipping the lights on before sliding the door close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them spoke for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't leave me, will you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasuku turned to look at Magoroku, "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't like being left alone. Sophia left me and never returned. Davide also left, I never saw him since then. I don't want you to go next."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasuku was incapable of thinking straight, his thoughts were incoherent. Letting out a breath of air he was unknowingly holding in. Letting his remorse leak on his mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understood what it was like to have no one else before he met Jack. Of course, he had friends like Gao to help him and be there but Magoroku really didn't have anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Magoroku had a father, Tasuku never saw him mention or saw anyone else. Assuming Magoroku only had his father to deal with. Tasuku only had his dear buddy, Jack. In a way, Magoroku reminded Tasuku of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I felt that way before. Feeling alone is a common emotion but no matter how alone you're feeling; You'll always have someone who cares about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like who?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magoroku strolled towards Tasuku. Hunching towards him, placing his head on his chest. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also bouns </p><p>Magoroku: "Tasuku Ryuenji. You committed a crime by stealing my heart!"<br/>Tasuku: "err, what?"<br/>Magoroku: "Such a shame! I wouldn't have thought you would cause such an awful crime!"<br/>Tasuku: "Are you feeling okay?"<br/>Magoroku: "No! I want to go out with you! That's not okay!"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>